youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Poppy
Moriah Rose Pereira (born ), better known by her stage name Poppy (or Poppy Chan or Moriah Poppy, formerly That Poppy), is a YouTuber and singer, songwriter, composer and music producer who formerly makes rather odd, unique, mysterious and somewhat creepy videos on her channel, but now makes music videos, but still makes the content she formerly makes. She is best known for her unusual character and her 2015 single "Lowlife". About Poppy uploads music (and very strange and unusual) videos on her YouTube channel. Her old videos consist of her standing in an all-white room, talking to the camera with ominous sounds playing in the background. Her newest videos mostly don't have the white background anymore. Her old uploads are very different from one another that she does not have a specific style of videos, and they are usually no longer than 2 minutes. Appearance Poppy has a very innocent, childlike appearance, with very pale white skin, long, bleached blonde hair, large hazel eyes, thick eyebrows, and has a very glossy face. Her nails on her hands and feet are always polished or colored. She tends to wear very eccentric clothing, with her outfit being different in all her videos. She also usually wears earrings and wears high-heels, eccentric shoes or slippers or appears barefoot in her videos. She also sometimes wears boots, but in most of her videos she can be seen in high heels or barefoot. Personality Poppy has a very high-pitched, child-like voice in her videos. She likes talking to plants and likes wearing very unusual clothes. She delivers very strange and curious monologues in her videos without moving, sometimes without staring at the camera at all. In some of her videos she can be seen bleeding from her nose or throwing up blood from her mouth. Another thing about Poppy is that she also seems to act as some sort of victim of unknown forces in some of her videos. It is also believed that she is a Satanist. Personal Life, Rise to Fame, and Career Poppy was born and raised in Nashville, TN. As a child, she loved dancing and was a dancer for 11 years. Her father was a drummer in a band, and Poppy loved watching them play. Before 2014, Poppy performed at various social media festivals, including VidCon and DigiTour. In 2012, Poppy sang a cover of MGMT's "Kids", with her friends in the musical group HeyHiHello. Poppy was featured on Eppic's track "Hide and Seek". Poppy collaborated with Steamy In the City Creator Studio to produce a music video for a cover for Alt-J's "Breezeblocks", as well as Mazzy Stars. In 2014, Poppy moved to Los Angeles to pursue her musical career, teaming up with director and musician Titanic Sinclair to make a series of abstract promotional videos on YouTube. In 2015, Poppy signed to Island Records, and released her debut song under Island, "Everybody Wants to Be Poppy", in June 2015. Poppy performed at the Corona Capital Festival in November of 2015. She released her first single, "Lowlife", a month after releasing "Everybody Wants to Be Poppy" and released her first EP, Bubblebath in February of 2016. In August of 2016, Poppy released a series of advertisements for the shoe brand, Steve Madden on her channel as a part of their Steve Madden music program. In October 2016, Poppy released an experimental ambient music album called 3:36 (Music to Sleep To), composed by Titanic Sinclair and herself, with assistance from polysomnographists from the Washington University School of Medicine. In November 2016, she became the face of Japanese retailer Sanrio's first "Hello Sanrio" collection. In February 2017, Poppy starred in a series of videos for Comedy Central called "Internet Famous with Poppy". That September, she won a Streamy award in the category 'Breakthrough Artist'. Poppy's debut studio album, Poppy.Computer, was released on October 6, 2017, by Mad Decent. Her first concert tour, the 36-city Poppy.Computer Tour started on October 19 in Vancouver. In November, Poppy announced that her second studio album was "almost ready", and that she was going to Japan again to finish it. On January 1, 2018, Sinclair confirmed on his Twitter that he and Poppy were in Japan recording that album. In an interview conducted on January 11 by AWA in Japan, Sinclair stated that the recording for the album was completed the day before on January 10. According to him, it will feature both references to Japanese and French culture. He also commented that the album takes heavy influence from vaporwave such as its keyboard sounds and "very strange sounding synthesizers", which are used "almost exclusively" on the album. Poppy made her YouTube Rewind debut in 2017 and was one of the few content creators to get their own lines. In March 2018, Poppy performed at the Japanese pop music festival, Popspring. In 2019, Poppy revealed plans for a movie and her own music streaming service. She attended the Billboard Music Awards. Her song "Scary Mask" was released on May 29, and featured American rock band Fever 333. The song was included on her second EP, Choke, which was released on June 28. Poppy also launched her new fashion line "PopxMi". On September 30, 2019, Poppy announced that her third studio album entitled I Disagree would be released on January 10, 2020, through Sumerian Records. The title track will be released as the second single from the album (following "Concrete" in August) on October 4 alongside the album pre-order. On October 4, Poppy released the video for the title track from her new album I Disagree, a metal-pop infused anthem. Reactions of Other YouTubers On September 19, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled "GIRL LOSES HER OWN MIND AND NOW FLIRTS WITH PLANTS", where he criticizes and pokes fun at Poppy's "A plant" video. He also pokes fun at some of her other videos, stating how weird and crazy she is. On December 3, 2016, PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "I'M POPPY!", where he watches a bunch of Poppy's videos and comments on the events that happen in the videos, but most of the time he just sits there, dumbfounded and speechless. At the end of the video, he mimics Poppy by standing in an all-white room saying "I'm Poppy" repeatedly. The video has gained over 12.3 million views and counting. On December 25, 2016, Fine Brothers Entertainment uploaded a video titled "KIDS REACT TO POPPY", where the kids appear to be very perplexed and creeped out over Poppy's content. During question time, all the kids say pretty much the same thing, saying Poppy is weird, creepy, and sometimes annoying. FBE later uploaded a video titled "POPPY REACTS TO KIDS REACT TO POPPY", where she "reacts" to the video. However, instead of responding to the kids' commentaries, she lip-syncs everything she says in the videos the kids are watching. FBE uploads yet another video titled "KIDS REACT TO POPPY REACTS TO KIDS REACT TO POPPY", where they again seem perplexed, much more creeped out, and surprised at how Poppy "reacted" to them reacting to her. A handful of other YouTubers have made Poppy "reaction" videos as well, such as Pyrocynical, Onision, and Reaction Time. Trivia *Poppy's actual hair color is brown, she just bleached it to look blonde. *Poppy does not identify with age, but many others believe her to be 16 years old, despite Moriah Pereira being 24 years old. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians